Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method for analyzing a magnetic resonance sequence, as well as an analysis computer, a magnetic resonance apparatus and a non-transitory, computer-readable data storage medium to implement such a method.
Description of the Prior Art
In a magnetic resonance apparatus, also called a magnetic resonance tomography system, usually the body that is to be investigated of an object undergoing investigation, for example a patient, a healthy test person, an animal or a phantom, is exposed to a relatively strong main magnetic field, for example of 1.5 or 3 or 7 tesla, produced by a basic field magnet. In addition, a gradient coil arrangement is operated so as to superimpose gradient switching on the basic magnetic field. From a radio-frequency antenna unit, suitable radiators are operated so as to emit radio-frequency pulses, for example excitation pulses, which result in nuclear spin in certain atoms that are excited to resonance by these radio-frequency pulses being tipped by a defined flip angle in relation to the magnetic field lines of the main magnetic field. Upon relaxation of the nuclear spins, radio-frequency signals, called magnetic resonance signals, are emitted, which are received using suitable radio-frequency antennas and then undergo further processing. Finally, the desired image data can be reconstructed from the raw data that are acquired in this way.
Thus, for a particular measurement it is necessary to emit a particular magnetic resonance sequence, also called a pulse sequence, that includes a series of radio-frequency pulses, for example excitation pulses, preparation pulses and refocusing pulses, and gradient field switching that is to be emitted in a manner coordinated therewith, on different gradient axes in different spatial directions. Readout windows are defined in relation to time, to predetermine the periods during which the induced magnetic resonance signals are acquired.